The traveler
by Krillshadow
Summary: First story. Dante, a anthro dragon with unique powers set to travel the unova region. Meeting new allies along the way and enemies to. Now dante is faced with a problem. Will he cope with it or not? Read and find out.
1. The arrival

Hi readers good to know that u like to read this story. Its my first so no flames, i also accept advice, my skills in writing is not the best, nor the worst.

A/N:Disclaimer- i do not own pokemon nor the game, tv series, whaterver there is pokemon planted in this damn planet, i only own dante.

"speech". 'thought'

Somewhere in a small forest near near nuvema town opened a dark, black spiraling, gooey looking portal. A figure stepped out of the portal. His name, Dante Flojvos, he is a dragon that can do multiple stuff, like creating portals like it was cookies. He stood on two feet, all black scales, toned. Stood 5'6, tall as a average human. He has a dark blood red up-side-down triangles under his eyes. What makes him stand out are his eyes, normally they will be blue or brown, but his iris were purple on the outer ring and red on the inner ring. For some reason, he love to wear clothes. He wore a black t shirt with deadmau5 logo, and black jeans (ofcourse boxers).

(dante's POV)

I closed the portal behind me as soon as i walked out of it, walked to a tree and sat down.

'well im in unova, Good thing i read that book of every pokemon. It was a pain though.' I closed my eyes and try to hear whats near me, in no time, i heard little chatter of someone or something, i could'nt make it out though. It was getting louder and louder slowly as it may be approaching me. 'transform' i thought as i closed my eyes. Then black, dense liquid leaked out of my scales and covered my whole body and tranformed my scales into skin then the liquid sinked into my created skin. I still had my clothes, but with shoes on though. My hairstyle was jetblack and smooth (think of hairstyle of dante from devil may cry.)

After done transforming, i pretended that i was sleeping on the foot of the tree.

"it was here, right here! The massive distortiong reading!" a tall lady in a lab coat with a Brown bun hairstyle said. She walked out of a nearby bush and stared at me, thinking im really taking a nap. She then ignored me and search nearby where she picked up the distortion reading.

"mffffrrrzzzzll nooo... Wuh?" i *acted* like i woke up from the nap and stared half-lidded at the professor. She was walking back and forth, mumbling to her self about that reading, knowing im the cause if it, but i cant go around telling i can rip a hole through time and space to different dimmentions, no way...well not yet though. Anyway, i pushed that thought to a pile of "not right now" thoughts and began to speak up.

I cough first to get her attention, she just stopped and turned to look at me "is there something you want young man" she started. " i was wondering if you can show me to the nearest town or city or anything with population. Im new in this region" i replied. Then something kinda change, turnin into one of those professor-ey people. I think professor oak? Yea, oak.

"oh sorry, my name is professor juniper" juniper said "dante flojavos" i replied. I got up from the tree, brushed myself off with my hand and put my hand out. She gladly shook it. "do you have any pokemon?" juniper asked after letting go of my hand. "nope, i got nothing not even food or water, i have to stock up soon" i said. "Well come with me, im going to my lab. why don't you stay for a while so you can make a choice of a pokemon you want." i thought about it for a while 'i can survive in the natural elements fine, i can protect myself very well, buuuuuut it's better with company' " ok professor juniper i'll come. It will be nice to have company on the road" "okay then lets go, the sun is setting. Don't wanna be in the forest after dark."

We started walking, with her leading to the small town that had her lab is in. Bush after bush,tree after tree, The trip remain quiet, both of us daring to even say a word. Then i wanted to break the silence. " so juniper, how long have you been a professor?" "years" after that answer, it remained quiet for the rest of the ride. It felt awkward talking to her for some reason, probably pissy bout' the *distortion reading,* but i dont blame her, she, as a professor, have to solve unexplained things with science. It gets annoying when they just keep on talking about science and you dont know half of it, buuuuut i just nod and act like im listening. Its boring that way, and faster. Id rather make poffins or slaughter milktank with a spork, ooooooohhhh, what fun.

Few minutes later, we walked out of bushes to a small town. Few houses here, hotels there and a dock for water-floating planes, plus hangers for them, and last but not least, juniper's lab. Pretty big for a lab, just how its supposed to be. I guess. Anyhoo, we entered the lab and went to the receptionist at the desk. "Dr. Clair, make a room for this guy right here, he got nowhere to sleep for a couple days" professor juniper said to the receptionist. "yes ma'am" couple buttons pressed in the computer and a click of the enter button, she's finished and pulled a key from under the desk.

"here you go sir, room 15. If you forget your room number, its printed on the key" she said as she handed me the room key. "thanks, i appreciated it." she gave me a nod and pointe down the hallway on the left. "rooms that way." "thanks again." juniper and i started walking down the hallway, to me, there was 20 rooms in that hallway. When i mean pretty big, i mean GIANT, well only inside though. I stopped at room 15 as the professor walked by. "g'nite professor see you in the morning" "okay, cafeteria is at the left of that hallway." "thanks." she left to another room down the hall. I inserted the key in the door and turned it.

A click and a push, i stepped in the room and notice one thing: space-y within the room. King sized bed on one side of the room, small desk in the corner, dresser with a TV on the other side of the bed, small shelf at both sides of the bed that has a lamp. Also a walk-in bathroom, shower and everything. First thing i did, only the one thing we all do: jump on the bed and relax. Minute later i got up, closed the curtain, locked the door and transformed in my true form: the dragon form. I streched a bit and went into the shower. Turned on the hot water and let it soak my scales. I then lather the soap in my body and rinsed it off. Us deragon have quick showers because of or our scales. I turned off the water and stepped out of the shower and wiped the water off my body. Since i got shit, i just put on my boxers and jumped right into the luscious, fluffy bed. 'day one over, day two adventure starts. I wonder...how...its...Gonna...be..'i fell in a slumber that a wailord wail could'nt wake me.

A/N: well, chapter one is done. My stories will take a couple of days to upload because of sports, well football actually. I can accept some help and comments. No flames please. Thanks. Anyway, next chapter is meeting the starters. Peace!

~krillshadow~


	2. Starting friendship

Hi again readers, thanks again for reading this first story. Now lets start reading.

Disclaimer- i don't own pokemon, only the makers of pokemon does. I only own dante.

I woke up with the alarm going off at my ear. Not a good thing. I opened my eyes halfway and look ed at the clock. 'man 10:24(AM), i guess that's long enough.' thinking what happened yesterday was kinda a accident i guess. But i'll just play along fo a while. I got out of my bed and streched my body, then i went to get my clothes. I put them on and started to sniff the odor from the clothes. My shit STANK! It was bad sweat smell to it.

'clean up my clothes please' i thought. Then the black liquid came out of my scales and soaked my clothes that i was wearing. None dripped to the floor, just sticked to my clothes. Then a fresh cinnamon smell now came from the thick liquid. Then it seeped back in my scales.'mmmmmm, cinnamon, i love it'

I transformed in my human form and walked out of my room. I locked the door behind me when i got out. I started moving down the hallway to where the cafeteria was. Minute later i walked in and the only thing that came to my mind: breakfeast buffet.

All kinds of breakfeast stuff, eggs, bacon, omelettes, pancakes, rice, sasuages, even juice, and ooooooooohhhhhh, crepes. I quickly ran to get a plate, scooped some crepes, slapped on whip cream, poured on some syrup and grabbed a fork. I walked to the cups and pour me a cup of orange juice with one hand and holding the crepes with the other hand.

I walked to a table in the middle of the room and placed my food down. Bõn apetette. I was digging into my food with my fork and scooping the crepes to my mouth. I love the flavor of the flat pancake. Sweet and creamy. Love it!

Juniper walked in the cafeteria with three pokemon. Snivy, tepig, and oshawott. The starters of unova. She walked to a cabinet and pulled out some special pokefood for the pokemon, probably special food for each type. She then got a dog dish and walked to a table next to mine,well table in front of me. I was almost done with my crepes, so i wante to get more, but thought of the other people working here that need to eat. Did'nt want to be greedy and eat all the delicious flat pancakes.

She poured the contents of pokefood in three seperate bowls, one with green lines, another with blue lines and last one with red lines. Eached was dished to each pokemon type. There were chowing down the food, exept snivy. The pokemon was taking its time eating its food.

Then it stared at me as i was eating my crepes. I waved at the grass snake and came a "hi" from her. It was clearly a female from the voice. I can also understand pokemon speech, with the power i had, i can hear them as clearly as talking to someone. She then sighed and looked at her food as she ate.

The two others were done with their food. Tepig layed down and oshawott leaned back and pat its belly. Professor juniper was finishing her breakfeast, so was i, but her plate fontained only eggs, bacon, and toast. I threw my fork and plate away, since washing plastic plates is stupid to me.

I walked over to the table of the porfessor and three pokemon."morning professor, how's your sleep?" "good and refreshing. You?" "ditto." i sat down on the opposite of the pokemon. All three of them were staring at me, i only stared back.

"mind if you watch them, i gatta go use the restroom" juniper asked me. I gave a nod as she stand stand up and walked to the restroom. As she was gone, out of my sight... I hope. "morning you three" i said. All them said morning. But to others, its just pokemon sounds. "so how's your guy's food?" i asked them."tastes like pudding" said oshawott. He's a dude."like chicken" said tepig. Also a dude."sweet and nice" said sinvy. A lady like i said..kinda. "like how sweet?" this question made her shocked."you can under stand pokemon speech!?" "like a normal conversation to another person" "how?" i put my finger in front of my mouth and said "secret" she crossed her arms and said "humph.

The other two pokemon snickered and i chuckeled. Juniper came backed and clapped her hands. this kinda made me jump, since it was behind me. "okay you three lets go, to the garden." the three happily went to the garden, probably in the back."ya'know,your secret is with me." i looked at her and gave a nod."your gonna be choosing one of those three tomorrow. So choose wisely. Also the garden is at the end of this hallway, if you want to spend some time with them before choosing." she added. "thankyou" she waved and went out of the cafeteria. I got up and followed them to the garden.

I took a left turn and went through double doors and stared in amazement at the garden. Different parts of it was little flowers here, trees there and a nice fountain there in the middle. Then there was a little fence, tall enough to reach your knees, surrounding the perimiter. The grass was soft and beautifully green. And to top it off, there were pokemon of all sizes roaming around the garden. Playing, relaxing, laughing, pretty much their having a little vacation at this makeshift rapture.

"Hey dante, over here!" I turned my head to the right to see juniper and the three starters at a nice moderate sive tree. The professor was laying on a tree, relaxing. Tepig was playing with oshawott, playing tag or something. Snivy was lying on a tree, dangling her vines off the tree.

I walked to them and sat near juniper and looked up."you looked kinda bored up there don't ya think?" snivy then looked at me and nodded."i wanna ask you a question, but its secretive though. Not even juniper should know" juniper just stared at me until a bidove started a fight with a sewaddle over there near the fountian. "hey, stop that!" she got up and started to run to the fight.

Snivy jumped down from the tree and sat on my lap."soo, what you wanna ask me?" "just wondering, how do you feel like adventuring with me, maybe some gym battles here and some vacations there, it'll be fun. But its your choice if you don't want to go." snivy gave it a thought and and nodded."thats great! We should start the adventure now what you think?" she let out a squeal of exitement."i always wanted a adventure! This is gonna be fun!" i chuckeled from her actions and petted her on the head.

Juniper came back, but her hair was all fizzy from the fight between the two pokemon. "i gonna need some security in the garden if the pokemon keeps on fighting on stupid things!" she looked at the watch"oh no, i forgot! C'mon you three. There coming soon!" she hurried oshawott and tepig to the door."cmon snivy, to the lab." i took my hand away from snivy and she hopped off my lap."by, see you soon." she hurried to the professor, turned around, winked and waved at me.

'well, i guess i made my choice, but i wonder who the new trainer is' i got off and dusted myself off, then walked backed inside the building. I remembered the lab was near... Actually in front of the cafeteria. I turned left and saw juniper with two trainers, one looks like a rich kid and other one looks like a nucklehead. Rich one was derssed in a green expensive tux and everyassesories with the tux, shoes, socks, tie, whatever there is, i dont give a shit what he is. Also had hair slicked backed with gel. I hate snobby fuckers hate 'em. The nucklehead was dressed in a orange muscle shirt, grey shorts, and orange shoes. Buzzcut hairstyle.

"i choose oshawott, he's gonna be the strongest!" said the rich kid."i choose tepig, he's the toughest pokemon" said the other trainer. juniper handed pokemon trainers their trainer, which consisted of xtranciver, pokemon's pokeball, 5 extra pokeballs, couple potions, and 3 cans of pokéfood.

The two trainers left with tepig and oshawott, trailing behind them. Snivy was the only one left on the table. Juniper sighed and snivy looked sad. "whats wrong professor." "its been 3 months and nobody chose snivy to be their first pokemon. Sorry snivy, maybe next time"juniper said as she grabbed snivy's pokeball.

"juniper, wait! I want take snivy to be my first pokemon. I can care for her and treat her like she was my sister." juniper looked at me for a moment and looked at snivy. "what do you say snivy want him to be you trainer?" snivy's sad expressions was wiped from her faced and replaced with happiness. She jumped off the table and latched herself onto me. She was very happy to be with me. I held her into my arms and wispered something into her ear that made her relax."its gonna be okay, i got you, your safe with me until my last breath"

"juniper, i made my choice, i choose snivy" she smiled at me and nodded. I mouthed 'thankyou' to her."can i leave tomorrow?" she nodded again.

I walked with snivy to my room and set snivy on the bed and went to take a shower. Snivy was just lying there on the bed thinking over the past events that happened a few hours ago, (i know, a huge jump) it happened fast and she loved every moment of it, finally getting a trainer after three months of rejections. I came out the showers and and saw snivy sleeping on the bed. I jumped next to her and layed faced-up on the soft cloud. I could'nt believe this happened so fast, one day, i was sleeping in the building and now i have my first pokemon. Just tow days. I fell asleep fast And into a nice one too.

A/N: kay, second story is done. Thanks for reading and don't forget, R&R!

~krillshadow~


	3. The journey starts with a wake-up call

Hi again guys, sorry to keep you waiting, i had projects to do and trying to study for the quarter exam. I personally think that crap is gonna be easy. Kay, enough with the bullshit excuse and to the story you want to read for a while.

Disclaimer: i don't own pokemon, only dante.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Skipping i go, down this green road, yet i cant make myself stop. I keep on going until a random giant wall spike of death was at the end of the road. I didn't really panicked, but nervous that i cant control my body. Skip,hop,skip,hop myself to my doom. I feel this is some fucked up wizard of oz refrence that is happening now. Shlank! Spikes poped out of my back like thorns on a rose. Then i closed my eyes.

I opened my eyes to expect me still on the spiky wall shit, but i was in my bed. dream, it was. Reality, meh, a so-so probably.

I was about to get up until i felt a movement and my arms. I looked down and saw snivy sleeping there, so i didn't dare to move at all. Just to thought, she looks pretty cute sleeping there.

'Now i got one, i think that maybe catching, nah not catching, BEfriending pokemon would be good. But i can defend myself overall, including my healing factor(1) should do me nicely. Come to think of it, i think that i should get the cute and strong ones like zoroarks or maybe archeops.'

I was still riding my train of thought when snivy woke up in my arms. I lost the train when she moved. I looked down and saw her cute face staring back at me."sooo, ready to go Snivy?" She gave a nod and yawned. I got up and got changed in mu usual clothes In 'my' way. I actually didn't take notice that my clothes were smelling like somebody drenched and marinated my clothes in a dertergent of snuggies. I crouched a bit and snivy jumped on my shoulder and were off.

i went into the lab to check up on the professor to see if were in the clear to leave. She gave me the trainer's starter kit, snivy's pokeball, and the trainers license to 'own pokemon'. I waved to juniper and left the building. I sighed to myself of the relief of not being in there, but felt bit disappointed to left the super-soft cloud bed that i slept on. Ooh, how i missed that bed.

THWAK!

i flinched from the stinger(2) on my lower jaw. I looked down and saw a red kick ball who the fuck would have a leg like that? reminds me when im young, except i kick rocks at bears and ran for my life. Good times. I heard snickering and someone trying to hold their laugh, looked and saw saw snivy trying to hold her balance on my shoulder, nearly falling from containing all that laughter. i rubbed my jaw and gave her a little annoyed look that Can only be reconized if someone has a good eye.

"sorry mister, are you okay?" I looked down and saw a 7 year old kid with the kick ball that hit me."ya im alright, try to be careful with the kickball next time okay?" I said To the kid. he gave a nod and smiled, then turn and ran to some group of kids under a nearby tree.

i started to walk to route one now. It wasn't that far, just between this suburban area and a little town not so far away. I now officially started my journey with route one. From the beginning, and to the end. Now to think of it, i gatta train snivy for the upcoming battles. Well, i got some potions from the trainer kit, shouldnt be that bad i guess, but have to pick up more supplies at the next town.

my thoughts were interupped by an angry patrat that jumped out of the bushes, then started giving me an evil glare. I suppose that patrat are very territorial here, and now im in its land. Nows my chance to train snivy.

"feel like a battle snivy?" She gave a nod and hopped off my shoulders. She got in a defensive stance. Now to think of it again, i don't know shit what her moves are. I pulled out my pokedex and pressed the scan button. It beeped to life with some flashy color and came a picture of snivy. "Snivy, a grass snake pokemon, moves are vine whip leer, absorb and tackle. Balanced for a starter i guess" i said. I shuffled the device in my hands and shoved it in my pocket. Kay, gatta wait for the perfect time to use those moves.

Patrat growled and begin to rush forward, ready to tackle snivy to the ground. "Snivy, dodge left at last minute and use vine whip on patrat" she gave a small nod and wait. Just a feet or two away was the red chipmunk and the grass snake. She jumped left and felt the rush of wind on her tail as she jumped left. She turned around and used vine whip on patrat's face. She then retracted her vines and took a step back to see patrat didn't looked like he was scratched, but left a swollen right eye though. I saw huge anger from the patrat, now to have some fun."snivy, go to that tree and wait at the bottom." I pointed out a nearby medium-sized tree. She nodded and ran to the tree."now wait and jump over at last minute and use tackle, ram patrat into the tree" snivy nodded again and sat there 'again'. Patrat was charging at full speed at the green snake. She still waited it out for the red chipmunk to get a little closer. Then jumped over patrad and landed on the other side. Patrat ran strait into the tree with a loud thud. Snivy quickly turned around and tackled patrat hard into the tree. She jumped back and saw the chipmunk-rat thing slid down and fell unconsious i cheered and snivy jumped in exitement. This was something to remember, our fiest battle. Snivy ran back and jumped on my chest and hugged tightly. I hugged back.

"our first win and battle, not bad eh?" I said "not bad, not bad at all. With the guidence of the best trainer right here." She replied. Snivy let go of the embrace and climbed onto my shoulder. Then wer-huh? Large group of pokemon came out of the bushes and stared at me. all of them were just lilipups and patrats one patrat had a vine rapped around the chest, and lilipup had a bandana-looking leaf that wrapped around it's neck, probably signaling them, maybe, leaders of their group. The only thing that stands out was this archen that looked like it was spying on me. I didn't looked directly at the flightless bird, but i did notice it was there.

both leaders walked foward as the group of pokemon stayed behind. The patrat began to speak."was it you that defeated that patrat over there?" snivy and i gave a nod, then the lilipup leader spoke "then we all thank you. He was wreaking havoc on the residents living here and you stopped him from his schemes. Again, we thank you." I gave a slight bow, making sure snivy doesn't fall off. The group brought a small basket, woven out of fresh vines, filled with oran and pecha berries."take this as our token of gratitude. You are among friends here, word is going to spread across land about this, don't be surprised." Said the patrat leader. Then both leaders bowed and left with the group, going back to their respective homes.

from my prephoroal vison, the archen within the trees didn't go, just sat there and stared at both of us. Snivy took notice and stared at the tree that the flightless bird was in, feeling of something off was there. I walked off to the direction of the town. Few minutes later, we reached a sign painted in different shades of green. "Accumula town, seems like a nice town." I said. I walked in and headed to the pokemart, i walked in and felt the cold air of the store rushed through me. I walked to the counter with a teenaged kid with light-brown hair sitting behind the counter. He noticed me with a smile."hi, welcome to the pokemart, is there anything that you want today?" The guy asked."i would like to buy 3 potions, 4 poison and paralyze heal please." I replied. He took out the items and placed them on the counter and tapped somethings on the computer. "Thats a total of 1,200 dollars, pay with cash, credit or debt?" He asked. "cash" i replied again. I pulled out my wallet and gave the cashier the money. I put my wallet back in my butt pocket, stashed the items in my bag and left the pokemart.

I then notice notice the archen in a nearby tree watchin me within the leaves of the tree. I got suspicious and waved it off. I looked into the basket and took a oran berry, ripped it in half and gave one side to snivy. She said thankyou and started nibbling on the berry. I poped the whole thing in the mouth and started to chew. The flavor was sweet and the berry was chewy. It was nice flaver to it. I turned around and looked at the flightless bird, spying on me, and thought about maybe it was hungry. I pulled out a pecha berry and placed it on the ground in front of me. I then stood up and left to the pokecenter.

unknowingly, the archen jumped out of the trees and waddled to the pecha berry. It picked it up and waddled back to the tree, jumped in it and sat on the branch. Then started eating the sweet berry. I walked in the pokecenter and asked the lady with pink hair, think nurse joy was her name, anyway i asked her to get a room for the night. She smiled and said ok and gave me the keys to one of the rooms. It said "room 253" on the key. we walked down the hallway to the room. I slid the key in the door and unlocked it. We both went inside and looked around, just a big, king sized bed in the center of the wall on the left. 2 coffee tables with chairs, some drawers with a large tv and a cable bot on it. some lamps on the coffee tables and drawers. And a nice light-blue color paint on the wall. And a bathroom at the other side of the entrance of this room.

snivy jumped on the bed and relaxed. I jumped in the shower to clean myself off. After washing myself, i transformed into my original form. I walked out of the shower room half naked with only boxers and shorts. Snivy saw me and blushed at the sight of me shirtless. I jumped in the bed and relaxed. Snivy was still staring, then snapped out of it and relized she was blushing. She shook her head and layed near me. I wrapped my arms around her and closed my eyes. Then we both fell into a peaceful slumber.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXxxx xxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxx xxXxxxxxxXxx

A/N: hallo everybody, sorry i couldn't update the story, i have exams, er HAD exams, but now im free. It's fall break and now the stories should come in faster. If you are one of the flipnote hatena ppl reading this, thank for giving this a shot. And one more thing, do you guys think i should do another story with dante's adventure in spyro, digimon, or both. Comment to leave suggestions and i will read it. Thanks again.

(1) healing factor like deadpool

(2)little football inside thing, happens when you get rammed and the certian area like your arm start to 'sting'

love you all! Peace!

~krillshadow~


	4. Problems and a new ally

hi guys its a new chapter, and sorry for the long update. Had projects to do, we made it to the playoffs, but lost by 2 touchdowns Though... Also a loss of an uncle hit me and my family pretty hard. After hours of studying for the semester exam, im pretty confident imma pass.

dante: Hey! I know your busy, but wrap this up already! Or ill do it myself!

me: Ok! ok, Fuck. Jeez i got it. Dont need a dragon to do my stories. Just do the disclaimer

dante: meh whatever. Krillshadow doesn't own pokemon, only me.

XxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxx xxxXxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxXxxx xxxxxxxXxx

I woke up to a sound of a long beep from the hallway. It Wasn't loud, just loud enough to be heard like a rat trap going off. It stopped few seconds later and then silent. I yawned and looked down to see a snoozing grass snake in front of me. I got out of the bed, 'change' my clothes and lightly shook snivy. moaned and turned to me, snivy looked at me with a tired look.

"i know i know, its kinda early, but we better get going early to get to our next town." I said. She sighed. "ok, just a few more minutes" she closed her eyes and laid back down "no, not a few minutes, now. But i'll carry you till you wake up kay?" She opened her eyes a little bit and nodded. I picked her up and make sure she was comfortable in my arms then i carried her out the room. After i Locked the door and pocketed the keys, i headed to the front office.

"hello there sir, is there something wrong with your pokemon?" Nurse joy asked. "nope, just wondering where the cafeteria is." I said. She Then pointed down the hallway on her left."just down the hall, other side of the double doors" i thanked her and walked to the cafeteria. It looked soothing in the cafeteria. With pictures of many pokemon in different habitats like fraxures and deerlings. It had a comfortable feeling to the room.

i bought my breakfast of pancakes, eggs, and pancakes. Snivy got some special pokefood for grass types. We sat at a table near the windows, which is a great seat than in the dark corner table thing that there. I don't know why they still have that table there anyway. After finishing half of my food, i looked outside and saw that archen that i left food for, except it's just sleeping on the branch. Then i saw the flightless bird shifting in its sleep, but now archen fell out of the tree. it was funny, but i just chuckled to myself.

"what you laughing at?" Snivy asked. "oh nothing, just don't look out the window." Snivy was going to turn her head to look out the window, but i stopped her by putting my hand on her cheek and turned it to me and i whispered "its the archen." She did a 'ohhhh ok' gesture to me. I glimpsed out the window only to see the archen got up and grumbling to itself and then turned to the window. I turned to my food and ate it slowly.

archen then went to the window and scratched at it, trying to get my attention. Snivy looked at the bird, i looked at the bird in the corner of the eye. It looked at me and then looked at my food."you know you can talk to me. i'll listen" archen looked at me to check for any signs of a lie or some wierd joke. I gave a soft smile to the bird and got off the table, until...

"wait! Please can i have some of your food? i only had the berries you placed on the floor. I'll clean the plate and give it back. Please.." I looked at archen, it was giving me the eyes. Judging its a female by her voice, its maybe one of the pokemon that have lots of energy. I looked at my plate and back at the bird, then at snivy. She gave a soft nod to me in agreement to help the flightless bird. I opened the window and placed the plate near the edge of the mini ledge, which is only for holding small plants. Archen waddled to the plate, turned to me, then back at the plate, and ate the leftover breakfast hungrily.

DAMN! girls gatta appetite! Finished my plate clean in seconds. Well i have to admit, she eats like me if i was chased by "them" for weeks. I wonder how long it takes before its starts happening here. I shuddered at the thought of "them" here. There is going to be a lot of running and hiding to do. And the hungry looks they had, they look like "them" can tear through a fallout shelter door just to get to me. Kay, as long as i dont get widely popular across the continent, humans and pokemons, then i'll be fine.

archen slumped back, Carefully not falling off the ledge. With the sigh of satisfaction, archen Gave me a cheerful smile To me. I smiled back and went to take the plate, but then archen jumped over my hand with the plate in her beak, or something, and went to grabbed the napkin. She then wiped the plate with her left wing, getting all the crumbs and leftover food all over, picked all the food out her wing quickly, and grabbed a napkin and wiped the plate clean.

Archen tossed the napkin away and gave me the now cleaned plate. I looked at it, and to my surprise, it was REALLY clean, like it had a sparkle to it. I thanked her and she gave me a smile. i put all the plates inside the bin that was nearby from us, except the clean one, i just put that one with the other clean ones.

i walked outside the pokecenter and stopped. I smelled something... Something wierd, but catchy. But then it hit me Like a train. I went wide-eyed and grabbed archen and snivy and ran to the nearest bush. I peered out the bush and waited. Archen and snivy just stared at me.

"Dante, whats going on?" Snivy said

"keep your voice down, there coming" i said, starting to sweatdropped at the idea of 'them' coming and getting me.

"who's coming?" Archen said.

i looked at both of the girls and whispered "them" to them. i put my finger to my lips, signaling to be quiet and pointed out the bush.

all three of us looked out the bush and saw three evolved pokemon standing ar the front of the pokecenter, talking among each other. They were a garchomp,dragonite, and a haxorus. Worst of all, they are all female. And FUCKING DRAGONS!

"i could've have sworn i smelled him here!" Said the dragonite

"i smelled him here too" said the garchomp

"wait, i smell him" said the haxorus eagerly

"no shit sherlock" garchomp said as she rolled her eyes. Haxorus just ignored the smartass remark.

"no, he's near... Right here in that bush!" Haxorus pointed to the bush that were hiding.

i sweatdropped as she pointed to the bush. She was now walking to the bush in a slow, creepy, stalk-ish way. each footstep was making me more nervous and nervous.

i was beginning to panic.

she then stuck her head in the bush slowly, then thrust her head in all the way.

"HA...huh?" She only saw a an empty bush and stuck her head out in confusion.

I had hold of both girls and their mouths both covered with their own hands. We were in the tree, directly above the bush. She walked back to the other dragons and they chatted among themselves, then an agreement came over them and then the walked in the opposite direction from us..

They both uncovered their mouths and waited until the close is clear, then i dropped down from the tree and back in the bush.

"uhh, dante?" Snivy asked questionably to me

"yea snivy?"

"why were those girls looking for you?" the question i never wanted to answer, but in this situation, i cannot lie to them.

"there was a gossip that started a while ago"

"what was the gossip?" Archen asked.

"it was about 2 months ago, i was inside a forest when i was attacked by a pack of lucarios. they were an all female clan, one or the few female clans still survivine in the sinnoh region. Reason because there were more male clans and mixed male/female lucario clans than just an all female clan. They were planning to kill me for trespassing, i begged them not to kill me, even though i could take them down, but not all. The leader of the lucario clan spared me under...one condition.."

"what was the condition?"snivy asked

i sighed to myself and began to speak."...Was to either mate with the whole clan or die by the clan warriors."

archen and snivy looked at me with shocked expressions. Archen snapped out of the trance first.

"what did you choose?" She asked.

"...… i chose to mate with the whole clan. I finished all of them, one by one. It was easy to make them cum, i was rough sex to all of them. But the leader was last... She wasnt satisfied until i made her cum 6 times. I then cleaned myself as quickly as i can and ran a fast as i can out of there. little did i know, they spreaded rumors throughout the continent about me, being the best guy to have sex with. Now the rumors spreaded here. Most of the evolved females wanted to get in my pants when they see me. now i have to lay low and wait until im comfortable with the situation, and hope it passes over." i finished with a huff and got up.

archen and snivy took a minute to let ot sink in, then looked at each other and back at me slowly. They shooked their heads and snivy jumped and perched herself to my left shoulder. I crouched down in front of archen and looked her in the eye.

"do you wanna come with me?" I asked

archen gave a nod in approval. I pulled out a pokeball from my pocket and tapped archen in the head lightly. A read beam covered her whole body and sucked her in the ball. the ball just wiggled a bit and pinged, signalling i captured her. I released her out the pokeball and she jumped on my right shoulder. But then archen leaned into my right ear..

"is the rumors true?" She whispered questionably

i just gave a nod and started to walkout the bush. Then we continued our journey to striaton city. But we have to get through route 2 first though. I think this should be a perfect time to train a bit.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx XxxxXXXXXXXXXXXX

ks: well there you guys go. A new chapter. ill accept tips to improve my stories in the future. Also, should i do a story with dante going into the world or spyro or do a new story, or dante is being accepted into the hall or origins (legendaries place. Think of the reunion story by mewlover54, staying at the hall, but the only thing is that i wont do, is make terrakion and latios gay..

dante: are you hating on the gays?

ks:err.. No, im not. I have nothing aginst gays, i just dont the yaoi thing, i find it disturbing and odd.

dante: ohhh, ok. Better not write me doing yaoi or i will shove you dick down your throat

ks: i know that. Now i gatta go.

this is krillshadow signing off, PEACE!

~Krillshadow~


	5. Training begins! To a gym battle

Hi guys! This is krillshadow here and were just going straight to the story. With less talking and more reading!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxx xXxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXxxx xxxxxxXxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

we made it to route two, the second route of this bloody place! minimal of trees and some grassland areas. i was bit nervous. Not because it was clear and sunny, but it was quiet, not a single chirp from overhead pidoves and trainquils. To me, it was like "im gonna kill you" silence like slasher movies. blood everywhere and stuff. Well sorry about that, i have an open mind with imagination and sure as fuck that it will drift to other things and also become fricken wild. And hey! I have no problem! I am a more of thinker then a do'er. Its just how people are brought up. From simple task as sudoku to wtf is this shit with confusing fucked-up questions for math.

excuse my language, i just like to get my point across with the words.

anyway, the day was beautiful, snivy and archen loved the sun tickling at their skins and let it warm themselves up. And to top it off, barely clouds in the sky! just a few cirrus clouds thats all.

"so girls, ready for training" i said

"ready" snivy said

"yep! Me too!" Archen said

"Alright, lets see what we have here in the grass." I turned around and looked at the bush that was shaking, then a lilipup popped his head out the bush and let out a little, high-picked bark. some of the girls would swoon over cuteness of the dog, but i just found it a bit "cute" to me. I just dont really show it. I can sometimes be a really neutral person and say "i dont give a fuuuck" to situations and ignore it. But usually, im just chill.

" hey lilipup!" The dog looked at me. "would you like to battle with me and my pokemon?" lilipup just went in a battle dog-style stance and growled at us.

"okay snivy, this is your first battle with me okay?" She gave me a nod and hopped off my shoulder and got in her battle stance. Now to come to think of it, i dont know her move set!

I pulled out my handy-dandy black pokédex and scanned snivy.

"_snivy, a grass snake pokemon. It said that its becomes very healthy when it bask its tail in the sun. snivy also use this advantage to boost up its attack power when doing this. move list: leech seed, leaf blade, tackle, and growl"_

_'_very odd move set for a snivy at this level. Must've trained a bit on it own.' i thought.

"kay lets do this! Snivy use growl!" Snivy snarled at the lilipup, it backed up a bit out of nervousness, but wont back Down. The pup rushed at snivy, ready to tackle her to the ground."snivy! dodge and then use leech seed!" snivy dodged at last minute and spat a couple seeds at lilipup. The pup was now wrapped in the roots of the seeds, being sapped for snivy's health here and there. The pup would'nt be going that down easily. It got up, let out a battle cry, and ran super-fast at snivy, ready to ram her into the ground. quick-attack. Snivy could'nt move and took the full hit of quick-attack and blasted her a few yards back.

"snivy! Are you okay" i yelled from the other side of the battlefield. She looked at me and gave me a reassuring nod. I grinned at the action.

"snivy, finish this with leaf blade and show 'em who is the strongest in the battle!" I yelled. Snivy grinned and ran at the lilipup. It jumped as it tail glowed a light green, sumersaulted, and slammed her tail hard into the skull of the poor pup. it was knocked out cold

i cheered and ran to snivy. Snivy jumped at me with glee and started to laugh.

"you did well snivy, very good actually. Later on, well work on code combos and tricks to help maneuver within battle, so with you and archen, you girls wi have a great strategy and tricks to force your opponents to eat shit and lose." She smiled at me and i put her on the ground. I pulled out a super potion and sprayed her wounds. She winced a bit from the pain, but in general. She was going to be alright with the scratches and bruises she received during the battle.

i rubbed her head out of happiness and got a giggle out of her. i pulled my hand away and she hopped on my shoulder. snivy then leaned on my head and relaxed.

"ok. Now its your turn archen! Lets see how powerful you are! But first i gonna have to learn your moveset." i said. She just balled her "claws" or some sort into a form of a fist and said "alright!" I pulled out my pokedex and scanned archen with it:

_archen, first bird pokemon. It had said to be the ancestor or all bird pokemon. Since it cannot fly, it moves around branch to branch by hopping around. __Moveset: growl, rock throw, aerial ace, and aqua tail._

_soo, this could be the only rock type pokemon that can learn aqua tail? Quite odd. But heard that its egg group was within a water 1 column of some sort.. Ill look into it later._

"okay archen, lets scope out an opponent." I looked around until pointed to some patch of grass and said "there!"

"ok, it seems that its a patrat. Let me see it its in a mood of a battle."

"hey patrat!" I yelled, the little chipmunk looked at me with curious plastered on its face."i challenge you to a pokémon battle! Do you accept?" Patrat got in a battle stance and thats all i need to know. It has begun.

"ok archen now lets kick things up! Use growl!" Archen jumped off my shoulder and got ready. She gave a menacing look that she could muster and gave a deep growl at patrat. Patrat was shocked a bit, but held its ground. Then the patrat got ready and tried to use tackle.

"archen, jump staight up! Then use aerial ace on patrat when desending!" the flightless bird jumped strait up and barely dodged the patrat. It turned around and looked strait at archen. archen's feathery wings glowed white, then at tremendous speed, swan dived right into the frozen patrat. A huge smoke cloud made out of dirt was created from the battle. when the dust cleared, a funny sight of archen grinning with one foot on the patrad and both wings on her supposed "waist" i guess. I chuckled at the sight and then cheered at her. Archen then ran at me and right into my arms And i catched her.

"great job archen, you did really well. We'll probably use the gravity as our advantage for speed when using aerial ace and other speedy attacks ok?" She gave a cheerful ok and thats the only thing that in need to hear from both girls: happiness and cheerfull smiles. Then archen started to picked all the dirt from her feathers and tried to get as much out. After her quick groom, she perched herself on my other shoulder from my green, cute now the training has just begun...

few hours later...

both girls were exhausted. They did a lot of things during their training. we took down more pokemon. Total of twenty actually. Then we did a bit of laps around the field, sprinting 3/4ths of the way, jog for a bit, then back to sprinting. This lasted for 4 laps.(a/n:the fields was maybe big as a track for track and field. Perfect for the small pokemon.). Got a quick break, after that, did some normal body training like 4 reps of 15 push-ups while i did 25 push-ups than 15. After that, switched to pull-ups with the tree. They did 3 reps of 8 while i did 10 then 8. I fucking hate pull-ups. Anyway, after another quick break. We practiced some combos and combination moves and gave it a easy to remember code for it. The code was used for confusion for opponents. that took a good hour and a half.

and now here we are. I was shirtless and bit sweaty, but not THAT sweaty. They were just sprawled on the grass, panting. The only thing that ran through their minds were "kinda fucking training is this!?" Or "gonna get revenge on him."

then, An evil idea popped in my mind.

" Hey girls, ready to 5 more sets of this major workout!" They both looked at me and gave me a angry stare and said "fuck you!" In unison. I chuckled a bit and grabbed three water bottles from my bag. I gave each of the girls a water bottle. course i had to open them first Though, due to lack of fingers to fully grasp the bottle. They both took the bottle and downed the whole bottle in seconds. I wasn't really surprised actually. Imma have to say, when im thirsty, i act like i never drank water in months.

" alright girls, ready to head to next town?" I asked.

"can't walk dante, too tired" snivy said

"i don't wanna move!" Archen yelled.

"then i guess you guys prefer the the pokeball for the duration of this trip?" They both nodded. I pulled out their pokeballs and returned them to it. I put the balls back on my pokéball holder on my belt and began my trip To the new town.

i put back my shirt on began to walk. To be honest, this was a great workout, but still... What time is it anyway? I check my xtranceiver that i worn on my wrist, but the screen was on the bottom of my wrist than the usual on top of wrist. I read the time and looked back in the sky. 1:48 pm. Hmmm. This went by pretty fast.

i wonder what other pokemon ill meet up next? Guess only arceus only knows the future that lies in front of me.

i kept on walking until i met the end of route 2 and entrance to striaton city. I was pretty happy to know that i was now in a bit more populated area then back in accumula town. i walked to the pokemon center and walked in.

" hi there! May i help you!" Nurse joy said behind the counter.

" Yes, can you heal my pokemon please?" I asked.

" Sure! Ill give them a quick examination to make their sure they are safe from sickness too." She then grabbed the pokeballs that contained my pokemon and brought it to an audino that was holding a tray that holds pokeballs specifically. I sat down and waited until the examination is done. I looked out the window until i saw an unfimilliar crowd of people there in the plaza.

" there! All done! Here's your pokemon sir!" I got my pokemon from the pink nurse thanked her for putting my pokemon back to full health. Then i walked outside to the whole crowd.

"i want you all to think about this! We are abusing our pokemon by forcing them into the pokeball aginst their will! Is that what we want for our pokemon!" I looked over the croud and saw a man with a giant robe with an ancient "eye" picture on both sides of the robe. He wore a crown and some sort of robotic eye. He also had green hair. The crownd then had questioning looks on their face and started mumbling to each other.

"now if you truly care for your pokemon, release them and let them be free." After that, the crowned man left , being escorted by bunch of males and females wearing chain mails and had a logo worn with a letter "p" on it. They left town shortly after i saw them escort the guy. I had to ask what the "p" stand for, so i asked one of the guys next me within The crowd. The guy just said plasma and then went back to talking to his friends.

i wonder why they think its funny to just dress into thin, worthless chain-mail when they are not gonna use it and put a big-ass P on it. Theyre just probably people who are looking for a job benefit. Like this dude, named luthor, my friend heard of. He was desperate to look for ways to get money. He tried and tried until he literally had no choice but to be a gigolo. I just laughed at the point of being a gigolo. I would rather clean myself up, wear a nice suit, and try again for job opportunities. But oh well, his life not me.

anyway, i decided to check out the mart within the pokécenter. I got a couple of super potions, medicine, camping tools, large tent that can fit maybe 2 large pokemon, laying down, and especially, got some food.

"that'll be a total of 1,200 pokédollars sir" the clerk said.

"just before i pay, is there any specials going on here?" I asked

"hmm... Oh yea! There was a recent stock of full restores that just got here yesterday, and couple of these beauties came in to. We just can't put these on the shelf, risk of theft." He then pulled out a ball that was fully dark grey. Then gave me six of them. I took the balls but thought for a second about price.

"how much does these cost?" I asked.

"the usual price of the ball is 600 pokédollars a piece, but since your the lucky hundredth customer of this week, you get these balls for free!" The clerk said.

"aww thanks man! But are these balls?"

"those are called 'empty balls.' the ball rate is moderately high and its reuseable For only the second time After failed catch. And also, it wont take up a slot for your maximum of six pokemon!"

"cool!" I payed the clerk the money, also buying full restores just in case. And walked out the building.i clipped two of the balls to my belt, while the rest was just filled with pokeballs.(remember the starter kit only contains 6 additional balls?) and i placed the rest of the balls in my side pocket that is made exceptionally for pokeballs. I've heard that there was a place called dreamyard nearby, guess I'll go check it out. I walked to the edge of town and walked on a dirt path that leads within the dream yard. I continued until a little girl came running to me.

"hey mister, care for a free pokemon? She asked.

"sure" she pulled out three pokeballs that are identical. i chose one ball on the left and picked it up. The little girl pocketed the rest of the balls and ran away somewhere.

"ok, that was wierd." i said to myself.

"anyway, come Out friend." I threw the pokeball in the air and the pokeball shot bright light to the floor. A pokemon materialized out of the light. I can see its form becoming to shape out. To me, it looked like a monkey-like figure, but cant really distinguished its colors or patterns on it. Then the light disappeared and what was shown on the spot made me smirk. It was a blue monkey that had a spout look on top of its head and eyes that looks like its always closed.

"so your my new trainer?" it was female by the high voice. well so far as i can tell though.

"yep." I crouch down to her level and stuck out my hand.

"the name is dante flojavos, people just call me dante." I said happily.

"names panpour. Nice to meet you master." She shook my hand, and then we let go.

"no, no please. i insist you just call me dante ok?" She nodded.

"ok, now lets meet the team ok?" I grabbed both snivy's and archen's pokeball and sent them out.

"kay girls, meet the newest member of the team!" I said. they looked at panpour and greeted then they started talking. Oh no, the talking. If women starts up the conversations with other friends, it will never end. Oh well, more bonding for them. then i remembered that i should scan panpour just in case...

_panpour, the spray pokemon. it stores water within its tuft. Its said that when a plant recieves this water, it grows big. Move set: watergun, leer, fury swipes, and ice beam._

holy crap! Ice beam! This must been a pokemon that musti've took a TM or something! I put my pokedex away and started walking back into town, with them close behind.

" Hey girls, ready to take on the gym?" I said they all replied with yea's and a sure. I walked to the gym and entered.

Looks like a normal resturant to me.

" hello sir, would you like to take a seat?" A waiter with red hair said.

"ahh, no thank you. But can i challenge the gym leader here please?" I asked.

" oh right this way" he showed me to a spot in front of the stage. then a few seconds later, the lights started to dim. the spotlights shown on perticular spot on the red curtains, then split into three. After that, the curtains open and revealed three people dressed in a waiter suit.

"hi, my name is chili! the hot, spicy gym leader!" Said the guy on the left that had full red hair that shaped into a flame.

"the names cress. the cool, liquefying gym leader." Said the calm, mellow guy on the far right, with blue hair that looks like a still water that was poured off a spherical surface.

"and my name is cilian, the flavor, perfecting gym leader!"(A/N: i am soo sorry, i just cant remember that episode and what they said! please forgive me.) said the guy in the middle, with green hair and a tuft looking peice on top of his head. To mee, it just looks like a piece of grass on head.

"so trainer, which one of us do you choose?" Asked cilian.

" I choose to challenge chili Please." He gave me a nod and ushered me to come on the stage. I obeyed and got on. the whole stage was actually a battle field! I took my side, chili took the other side, and the other of chili's brothers went to the sideline.

"okay, lets begin! Lilipup! come on out!" Okay by the looks, the battle might be tough, but we can mow his team down easily with the combos and counters We got down. Lilipup popped out of the ball and was already in its battle stance.

"alright, lets make it interesting, come on out archen!" I threw my ball in the air and popped out the flightless, ancient bird. She then looked at me with an curious eye.

"don't worry archen, this is our first gym battle, so lets do our best okay?" she gave me a smile and turned to the challenger.

"you can go first." Chili said to me.

"alright then. Archen combo B[1]!" she gave me a nod and ran strait to lilipup. Amazingly, her speed increased dramatically with the hardcore training both she and snivy did. She then used areial ace to triple her speed to the dog. Then used growl on the poor pup, scaring the shit out of him and making him back up a bit. Archen then created a large rock out of thin air, since there was no earth that was within the building. She then grabbed it with her right wing and ran with it. She span in one circle at last minute and slammed the rock, HARD, into the poor pups face. This launched the lilipup traight into the wall, creating a huge dent in the wall of the resturant. lilipup was knocked out cold and slid off the wall.

"woooooaaaaaaaaahhhhh" i screamed as i span around a couple times. archen giggled at the childish act, but i didn't really care. I stopped and looked at chili, and with the expression on his face, he was deadpanned.

"lilipup return. You think thins is funny!? Let me show you a devastating move come on out pansear!" he threw a pokéball in the air and popped out a red and tannish colored monkey with a flame hairdo of some-sort on its head. It let out a battle cry and got ready.

okay new pokemon, time to switch.

"archen, stand on the side, come on out snivy!" I threw up a ball and out came snivy, already ready for battle.

"you have the first attack since i went last time" i said.

"your loss. pansear! Ember!" The red monkey inhailed largely, then spew out large amount of ember at snivy.

"dodge snivy, use counter b[2]." Snivy nodded and dodge. The ember missed and had hit the floor, creating a medium-sized smoke cloud all around. Snivy took the chance and launched a couple leech seeds at pansear. The seeds flew out of the smoke cloud and hit home at the red monkey's tuft. Then the seeds grew and snared simisear with roots and vines, immobilizing him from moving at all. Then snivy rushed out of the smoke and jumped in the air. She prepared a leaf blade with her tail and started doing front-flips mid air. Then she slammed her tail into the monkey. This was a careful, but dangerous plan for snivy, one, if the trainer was a quick-thinker, it would've told the pokemon to cut or burn the roots and vines to free itself a second after being snared, but chili is an aggressive trainer, putting powerful moved first, but not working on defense Though. Snivy hopped back into position of where she started.

"oh no! Pansear! use ember to free yourself and then fury swipes on the snivy!" Chili ordered. Pansear burned the roots and vines to crisps and launched itself at snivy.

"snivy, wait at last second and use tackle, but with your shoulder to counter, then use leaf blade to end it." Snivy nodded and waited. Then at last minute, she shoulder-bashed pansear, HARD, in the chest. Pansear stumbled a bit back and snivy took her chance. She prepared a leaf blade and span around. After her first twirl, she slammed her tail into the poor monkey's face and launching it a few yards back To chili. It hit the floor and slid to chili's feet. pansage is knocked out cold with a bruise on its cheek.

"guess i won." I said to myself, then cheered. I jumped and fist-pumped at the same time, out of victory of couse, but also our first badge too. Snivy ran at me, and so did archen, and jumped into my chest. I fell back on my ass, but it didn't really hurt for me.

"so, how did i do dante?" Both girls asked.

"you both did wonderful! Im very proud of you both." I patted their head and puth them on my shoulders. I got up and walked to chili.

"darnit! Oh well, your a great trainer dante. Here, take this trio badge for winning!" He presented the badge to me and i took it. I said my thanks, shook his hand, and then left to the pokemon center. Outside was getting into night already, so i guess i should take a rest here in this town.

After resting up both of the girls, i rented a room for the night and got ready for bed, ya'know, the usual nightime buisness, shower, get in a comfortable clothes, so bathed the girls too when i was done! I got in the covers and covered both of them with the same blanket. Both of them on the opposite sides of me, trying to snuggle into my body for warmth.

"gnite girls." I said

"gnite dante, see you in the morning." Both girls said in unison, or close i guess.

After that, i fell asleep slowly with the comfort of both girls on my side. A blissful one too...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxXxxXxx xxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxXxx xxxXxxXxxxxxxxxxx

ks: well hello there gu-

dante: BITCH! Does it take you THAT long to fucking post this up!?

ks: okok, i understand. Its just that school work is annoying and a projet that took up most of my time. Plus, the release of revolution for black ops 2 kept me busy for a while. With the new maps for multiplayer and that god forsaking hard-but-fun-as-fuck die raise map, i was preoccupied with game addiction for a few days.

dante: good to know about your FUCKING excuses

ks: love you too bro, anyway, let me point out something that labeled withing the story.

[1] areial ace with a combination of rock throw, but not throwing the rock though. Guess you can relate to that as an 'rocky rasengan' i guess...

[2] snare with leech seed, hold the opponent tight, and then leaf blade their ass!

there is not gonna be a shit-load of combos and counters, so it should be easy to keep track of it.

dante: when is it starts to get romancin'?

ks: soon bro, soon.

dante: alright, guess im done here for now.

ks: okay bros, thanks for reading! Hope to see some of you guys keep tag i guess On this story.

*brofist*

~krillshadow~

P.S./ should i do a story with dante within the legend of spyro or something, or digimon? Or one of your choice. Just not anything too odd like mlp or something like that, ok? Anyway peace! Im out!


End file.
